The invention relates to presses for use in compressing refractory material in a mold in the manufacture of bricks and the like, and moe particularly to a mold structure assembly which facilitates insertion and removal of the mold box of the assembly, and to a method for inserting and removing the mold box from the mold assembly.
A mold press box assembly is shown, for purposes of illustration and example in the U.S. Dorsey Pat. No. 3,447,205, issued June 3, 1969, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. In presses of the type referred to in the Dorsey patent, the press includes a mold box commonly having a plurality of mold cavities therein for receiving refractory material and wherein the refractory material can be compressed between a pair of plungers in the formation of bricks and other like products. In conventional refractory brick presses, substantial forces are required to compress the material in the molds. Accordingly, the mold box and the surrounding ring must be heavy to provide the requisite strength, and the mold box must be rigidly mounted in the press apparatus. The high compressive forces and forming pressures achieved in the mold tend to create deflections or deformation of various portions of the mold box. In order to counter-act such deflections, the mold box shown in the Dorsey patent is supported in a large cavity in a supporting ring, the supporting ring surrounding the mold box and functioning to prevent outward deflection of the walls of the mold box.
While the mold supporting structure shown in the Dorsey patent is desirable because it prevents deformation of the mold box, it is further desirable that the mold box be readily removable from the press to thereby facilitate substitution of an alternate mold box whereby alternative products can be produced in the press.